Question: Solve for $q$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $50q+43 > -11q + 70$
Solution: $\begin{aligned}50q+43 & > -11q + 70 \\\\ 50q&> -11q+27 &(\text{Subtract } 43 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 61q &> 27 &(\text{Add } 11q \text{ to both sides})\\\\ q&>\dfrac{27}{61}&(\text{Divide both sides by }61 ) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $q > \dfrac{27}{61}$.